Building - Advancing
Consider reading the previous part, the Buiding - Getting started before continuing. --- After first LBB that can be considered decent, is one that can take on another, and withstand it. When that is achieved, it is time to focus on more technical issues. __TOC__ 'Legend:' :LBB = Lego BeyBlade :ATK = Attack/Offence :DEF = Defence :STM = Stamina :BLC = Balance : Durable design Despite they are Lego, LBB's slam each other with considerable force. A strong launcher can give them surprising amount of rotational energy and thus giving them a harmful classification on Lego standards. First sign of weak desing is breaking on launch. Usually it is the tip of the LBB which detaches from the base, or base from the main rings. This is a problem even among the experienced builders and is much overlooked. Should such thing happen, it needs to be redesigned. Common reason is the usage of 2x2 base directly attached to main ring. They are usually around 7-12 layers tall. Weakness comes from using merely a 4 stud connection, which is only usable directly to connect the tip to the base, and on the blade holder. Weight of the LBB is located high and a tall base creates a physical leverage effect. Simply said: it snaps like a matchstick. Second common issue is using small parts on the ATK ring. Commonly used to give that unique look to a LBB and/or ATK/DEF abilities. Such choices are not being discouraged as they can lead to effective combinations. Any parts that will make contact with the other LBB is required to be well attached. Consider placing them betweel layers, thus making them highly unlikely to literally shoot off the LBB during a battle. Less chance of getting parts lost or even causing injuries. Third matter to look into is having designed the LBB to be build from separate layers i.e. ATK/DEF ring, Weigth ring, Base, and Tip. Though, such design makes it simple to switch layers between LBB's, it easily makes one to forget proper connections between each layer. A good bash and ATK ring might just have flown out off the arena. Defence over Offence Lego Beyblade is a light weigth compared to a real Beyblade. Even with a powerful launcher, it doesn't stand a chance. Might just get its parts broken. Still, the more it can take a beating from a Beyblade, the better it will fare against other LBB's. Saying: Defence is the best offence. couldn't be any more accurate among LBB's. Symmetrical and round design withstands hits ten folded compared to edgy and bladed designs. It might not look such amazing that way but considering visual over effectiveness will unavoidably lead to a pathetic blade. Fact remains, that on LBB's, it's not the one that hits hardest but the one that can keep on spinning longer. Round design is quite easy to make, but for a perfect circular ring there are only a few proper parts, which are even more rare to come across. Good choices are an octagon, or a square with curved corners. Such desing makes the blade more likely to grind against the other one and quickly drain its energy. Shape also helps it to recover from stronger attacks with much more ease. Any edge that might make a contact to it will bounce off and cause minimal damage. The tip of the blade also has a huge effect to the overall performance. This can be seen from the launch: If the blade only does a small circle in the area it was launched, it's very defensive. A good tip keeps the LBB balanced and allows it to recover. Such example is a round shape like a ball's half or a ball joint. Size - The Closer look The LBB's height and width have an obvious effect to its stats. Laws of Physics are visible, though things like friction and rotational drag are practically non-existed. Focus is on the effects caused by rotational momentum and the centre of mass. A decent height goes around 14-18 layers i.e. 5-6 bricks and the width 6-8 studs of diameter. This keeps blades much more manageable and close to the size of the real Beyblade. The weightpoint of the LBB should be located as low as possible, as it make the blade sturdier and harder to topple. Category:Building